Regreso final
by sara fenix black
Summary: Durante la batalla final de Hogwarts, los recuerdos se mezclan con la pelea para el último merodeador. One shot.


N/A: ¡Sorpresa sorpresa! Estoy de vuelta por estos rumbos. En mi perfil explico mi regreso a . A quienes leen Memorias, la historia sigue avanzando, llevo la mitad del nuevo capítulo. Perdón por enésima vez por mis retrasos.

Esta historia es una despedida tras la última película. Escrito para el meme de Varitas afuera de LJ, por lo tanto movieverse. Escrito con toda la nostalgia del final de una era (pero no el final de Harry Potter, ¡porque eso no existe!). Insight de Remus en la Batalla Final.

* * *

><p>Minutos antes de empezar la batalla pueden tener una falsa sensación de control. Pueden aventurar cuántas personas luchando necesitarán en cada lugar y repetirse a sí mismos las mil y un razones que tienen para luchar.<p>

No es su primera batalla, pero algo en el aire le dice que será la última. No sabe si la sobrevivirá o no, pero la sensación de conclusión definitiva late en el aire. El destino del mundo que conocían magos y muggles hasta esa fecha, se definiría para siempre.

Mira a su alrededor. Lo conforta tener a un buen guerrero como Kingsley al lado, y la mano extendida de Nymphadora le dice que no está solo. Sin embargo, no es lo mismo.

Puede recordar como si fuera ayer las batallas de la primera guerra. Esos momentos cargados de ansiedad y adrenalina cuando se veían los unos a los otros antes de partir a un encuentro. Eran sus amigos: James, Lily, Sirius, Peter. El horror los esperaba fuera pero se tendrían los unos a los otros para cuidarse las espaldas. Para traerlos a todos de vuelta a casa.

James solía lanzar a Lily una de esas miradas largas con las que parecía querer cubrirla con una capa protectora que no dejara ningún hechizo alcanzarla. Lily le sonreía con confianza, y el amor que destilaban iluminaba el ánimo sombrío del grupo.

Sirius era la energía, daba vueltas a su varita entre los dedos con impaciencia hasta que él le llamaba la atención, deteniendo su movimiento con la mano de manera firme. Entonces el moreno resoplaba y soltaba algún comentario para hacerlos reír y aliviar la tensión, pero todos le conocían lo suficiente para saber que la inquietud seguía en él, junto a las ansias de entrar a pelear.

Peter también se mostraba inquieto, pero de otra forma. Repasaba entre dientes la inteligencia que tenían sobre el ataque a realizar, y hacía preguntas sobre hipotéticos eventos hasta que entre todos lograban tranquilizarlo, conscientes de que gracias a él llevaban la situación más controlada y presente.

Pero en esta ocasión, no está ninguno de ellos. Remus estira el brazo para rozar los dedos de su esposa y luego…

Luego se desata el infierno.

Corre sin parar, lanza hechizos y trata de protegerse a la vez; intenta poner a salvo a todos los estudiantes posibles y matar a todos los mortífagos posibles. Esta es una batalla a muerte.

Mientras tanto, Hogwarts se derrumba ante ellos. Tiene que brincar hacia un lado cuando los trozos de piedra caen con pesadez, el suelo se resquebraja, el techo se les viene encima. Es el final.

Mientras Remus corre blandiendo su varita, sucede algo muy extraño en su mente. Una parte de él está totalmente concentrado en la batalla, en el siguiente movimiento de su varita, la próxima dirección en que lo llevarán sus pies. Otra sin embargo, está en ese mismo castillo, pero a años luz de allí en el tiempo.

Cuando toma a una niña del brazo y la quita del alcance de un armario que se viene al suelo, recuerda la vez que Sirius y James le gastaron una broma al conserje haciendo que al abrir las puertas terminara bañado de pintura con un olor asqueroso.

Mientras baja las gradas brincando de dos y en dos, recuerda la primera vez que un grupo de Slytherins se metieron con Peter, y ellos habían corrido a defenderlo. Al girar en una esquina recuerda cuando Sirius y él lo hicieron en sétimo año y vieron por primera vez a James y Lily besándose como si no hubiera mañana contra aquella columna ahora torcida que ahora amenazaba con caerse.

Al desmayar a un mortífago contra la puerta del armario de la limpieza recuerda las visitas clandestinas junto a Sirius para deshacerse de evidencias que no podían guardar consigo después de gastar una broma. Las risas cómplices, el brazo despreocupado sobre sus hombros. Casi puede oír su risa perruna y su voz tratando de convencerlo que la última acusación que le han hecho es mentira.

El pedestal donde estuvo la estatua de Eurinico el Impuntual lo hace sonreír aunque ahora esté vacío y allí mismo desarme a una bruja que intenta hechizar a una niña tan pequeña que se teme no debería estar en la batalla. Era su punto de reunión con Lily cuando marchaban a hacer las rondas de prefectos.

Corre sin dejar de luchar, y ante sus ojos aparecen los recuerdos de una vida que hace muchos años dejó atrás. Cada rincón de los que se desmorona en ese castillo son recuerdo de mínimo uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

La estupefacción de estar en un colegio como un chico normal. La satisfacción de verse aceptado por dos chicos geniales como James y Sirius. La amistad de un tímido Peter que resultaba mucho más ameno cuando se llegaba a conocerlo. La determinación férrea de James en su enamoramiento por Lily Evans. La encarnizada enemistad con Snape. La amistad incondicional de Sirius. Los primeros besos. Las primeras caricias. Su primera vez, en aquella torre que le pareció ver que había cedido ante las maldiciones, según alcanzó su vista por la ventana que acababa de pasar.

La primera guerra.

Son recuerdos que se desmoronan ante sus ojos. En las paredes del castillo que caen en trozos. En los cuadros rotos, los tapices arrasados. En las personas de su generación que han caído unos tras otros.

Es el fin, Remus sabe que corre hacia él. Se acerca ciñéndose sobre su pecho cuando al salir del edificio la maldición de un maldito mortífago lo alcanza.

No un _avada kedavra _aunque lo hubiera preferido: con este agoniza.

La añoranza por su pequeño hijo, solo en casa de la abuela, intenta retenerlo en este mundo, pero no es suficiente. Nada lo es. La vida lo abandona mientras la batalla sigue. Mientras Hogwarts se derrumba, amenazando con no ser nunca más el hogar de otra persona.

No sabe lo que sucederá en la batalla, aunque confía en Harry y sabe que lo logrará. La pregunta es cuántos sobrevivirán del castillo para entonces. Pero a él los asuntos de este mundo se le alejan cada vez más. Esa noche de decadencia, de muerte de los recuerdos que algún día lo fueron todo, no está solo.

Allí, cae en el césped verde de primavera, al fin en los terrenos del colegio donde tantas aventuras vivió junto a sus amigos. Esos que desafiaron las leyes y los riesgos para convertirse en animagos y estar con él en sus peores días. El recuerdo de todos está tan vivo que casi los siente a su alrededor: la suave mano de Lily, la sonrisa de felicidad de James cuando estaban todos reunidos, el porte despreocupadamente atractivo de Sirius orgulloso de él.

De repente nota que nada duele y se da cuenta de que no alucina, no lo imagina. Están allí y le reciben con los brazos abiertos mientras él hace otro tanto. En ese lugar, el escenario de lo que fue la mejor época de su vida.

Mira a sus amigos y ellos le sonríen de vuelta. Remus Lupin entiende entonces que a partir de esa noche su lugar estaba con los muertos, y no con los vivos.

Está con sus amigos.


End file.
